No Hands Seduction
by buildmeapyramid
Summary: Just a little oneshot I fantasized over the weekend, about Blaine's deliciously wicked teasing. A bit of a cliffhanger that leaves a lot up for imagination. Rated T just to be safe.


_I had so much fun with this. It's really just for my own amusement, a quaint little oneshot I came up with when imagining possible scenarios in which Blaine decides to get his flirt on. He's just got so much potential in the art of seduction, that I just couldn't resist writing this little piece. And even though it's perfectly innocent on the surface, I have little trouble recalling my vivid imaginings about this fantasized moment between Blaine and Kurt. I suppose that it's totally AU at the moment, since they'll probably get together before next Christmas, and after yesterday's episode they obviously didn't have any fun *wink wink* over Glee's winter hiatus. But I'm talking too much, so sorry, I will shut up now._

* * *

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it." Blaine's voice was even more teasingly light than the warm, tickling breaths he was currently feathering along the corner of Kurt's jaw. Kurt's alabaster skin was tinted the pink of a blushing rose from several minutes of such delightful torture, and it was only a matter of time before the impassioned, wanton moan that was caught somewhere in his throat burst forth, removing any doubt in Blaine's mind about Kurt's desires.

"Do you want it?" Blaine blew another heated, moist breath onto Kurt's neck, a little lower this time, closer to the spot which he knew would cause Kurt to lose every ounce of control he possessed. The tiniest sound of a whimper hummed from Kurt's lips, and Blaine smiled to himself as he wondered at Kurt's already-intense desire for him; they were both fully clothed, Kurt's pliant, supple form draped over the sofa in the senior commons, and Blaine was behind him, bending over the back of the sofa to lean in and whisper in his ear, tease him as he deserved for being so tantalizingly perfect. Kurt's head fell to the side, until a lock of his soft, sweet-smelling hair touched the forgotten textbook that lay open in front of him. His body twisted, his neck curving up towards Blaine as he arched his back, slowly leaning to prop himself up on one elbow.

"Kurt . . ." Blaine's mouth hovered just behind Kurt's reach, and it clearly frustrated the boy, who closed his eyes and let out a noise that went straight to Blaine's groin. The older boy bit his lip to fight back a groan of surrender. He knew that Kurt would have to make the first move, have to say out loud exactly what his feelings were. There was no other way to ensure that Blaine wasn't going too fast, wasn't unintentionally ignoring what Kurt truly needed and wanted.

"B-Blaine." The single, breathless gasp Kurt let out was undeniably full of arousal and fervent need as Blaine's lips once more parted to blow a gentle kiss of air upon the juncture where Kurt's neck and shoulder met in a soft, elegant, _delicious _curve of silken porcelain skin. The first time Blaine had learned just how weak Kurt became when touched there had been barely a week before his transfer, when Blaine put a hand on his shoulder in comfort after a difficult day at McKinley. Kurt had tilted his head a fraction of an inch to the right, causing Blaine's fingers to brush the exact spot which ignited all sorts of passions inside him, and Kurt had let forth a tiny little excited gasp that Blaine had pretended not to be terribly interested in, though he naturally w_as _interested—very interested, in fact. Since then, Blaine had discreetly tested Kurt's weakness, savoring the almost inaudible sighs that whispered from the soft-faced boy's full, soft lips every time Blaine let his fingers ghost over that small patch of lovely white skin. It was a highly addictive practice, Blaine soon discovered.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's face as the words were followed by another blown kiss upon the same spot, and he was fascinated by the way Kurt quivered underneath him, the way his lashes fluttered up once very quickly and met Blaine's heated gaze before his eyelids slid shut again, and he arched under the unbearable pleasure of his tormentor. Blaine was just skimming over his skin, not even touching him, and yet there was no denying the thick, heady fragrance of sex permeating the air around them.

"Kurt?" Blaine's sing-song voice rippled with a warm laugh that caused a vibrant flush to creep across Kurt's skin. Blaine knew that Kurt could feel his lips a hair's breadth away from him, just one tiny fragment away from tasting that mouthwatering flesh, devouring it. "What do you want? Tell me." His breath tickled across Kurt's shoulder one more time, and the boy could no longer hold back a low moan of longing that nearly undid Blaine.

"Mm." Kurt's quivering sigh made Blaine's gut twist in anticipation for what he hoped was to come. He was making all sorts of sounds now, heady, intoxicating noises that could not be replaced by words and still sound so incredibly sensual.

Blaine smirked a little as he headed in for the kill—figuratively, speaking of course. "It's alright, you know," he murmured in his most seductive tone, his mouth hovering over Kurt's soft spot. "I'll be more than happy to give it to you." He could feel the shivers chasing each other across Kurt's velvet skin, and he knew how close the boy was to making his feelings extraordinarily clear. Blaine's voice was husky when he added after a moment, "It was made for you."

Kurt's long, fine lashes fluttered up, and his glazed, melting eyes met Blaine's in distracted bewilderment. "W-what—" he rasped, but he choked on the rest of his sentence as Blaine lowered his head and barely, just barely, brushed his lips against that one spot that he knew would make Kurt go wild. The slim boy arched against his touch, letting out a moan that echoed around the spacious room and Blaine was struck with the similarity between that sound and the gentle roar of the fire that crackled a few feet away. There was that same rough, hoarse undertone, the same breathless keen of urgency and untamed passion. Blaine fought back a groan of his own as Kurt's cries grew louder, his shoulders shaking with the effort of raising himself up in order to keep contact with Blaine's lips. The light touch was obviously driving him mad with lust, but with great reluctance Blaine recognized that if he went further at that moment, he would regret it, so he sighed and pulled away just enough to watch Kurt's face as he realized the pleasure was over.

It took a long moment for Kurt to realize exactly what had happened, and when he did, his eyes snapped open in half-shock, half-disappointment. He collapsed back onto the sofa, oblivious to his rumpled clothes and messy hair. His chest rose and fell swiftly as short, panting breaths escaped his full, parted lips, and he was looking anywhere but Blaine. His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, and his bottom lip was swollen with bite marks indenting the delicate flesh. At last, he dared to peek up from under his long lashes and whisper in timid awe, "What was that?"

Blaine smirked, enjoying what would come next, and he shrugged as he straightened up and readjusted his uniform. "That song is perfect for you," he said simply, gazing at Kurt with wide, innocent eyes. "You should really try for it; I'm sure you'll get the solo this time." He smiled demurely, and turned to walk away. As he slipped through the double doors, he glanced over his shoulder, giving Kurt his flirtiest come-hither grin, and winked.

The last thing he heard before closing the doors behind him was a low, frustrated groan, a book slamming shut, and then the soft patter of footsteps as Kurt ran after him.


End file.
